


i had this dream once, i held it in my hand

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What would you do? If people found out?”</p><p>	“If people found out about what?”</p><p>Title taken from We Owned The Night by Lady Antebellum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i had this dream once, i held it in my hand

“What would you do? If people found out?”

“If people found out about what?” Javi asks, not looking up as he unpacks his suitcase. Theoretically, they could be out roaming the streets of LA. But Javi's not much interested in checking out the nightlife. He's not sure why George decided to stay in with him, the guy had plenty of invitations to join others, but he'd shrugged it off. Until now, he'd been quiet, watching TV.

“About us. What would you do?”

Javi blinks. “I don't know. I never really thought about it. Business as usual, I guess. I don't see how it'd be a big deal.”

“But it would be. People.. the show... that kind of thing isn't okay.” George answers uncertainly. He's not looking at Javi, has his gaze focused intently on his computer. 

“Bullshit. Like I give a damn what they think.” Javi mutters, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I love you. I don't care who knows it. The only reason people don't know now is because you're not ready and I don't generally talk about my personal life anyway.”

“Who says I'm not ready?”

“Are you?” Javi asks, raising an eyebrow.

George is blushing, deep red all the way down his neck but when he looks at Javi, his face is resolute. “I'm tired of hiding. It's not fair that I can't touch you the way I want to, that I have to pretend like you're just my friend when everybody else gets to have their wife or girlfriend there and it's okay, even if she's a total bitch or tramp. I want people to know I'm yours. And that you're mine. I'm not blowing smoke, I really do want that.”

Javi watches him for a long moment, leaning in for a slow kiss. He snags George's phone out of his hand while he does so, sitting back and skimming through it, finding his pictures. He takes his favorite, him kissing George's neck while George grins at the camera, and sends it out to twitter.

@G_Kontos Six months and I still haven't gotten rid of this guy. I think I'm screwed. Also in love. www.twitterpic.xx/cefrh23

He hands it back to George. George stares at it before fisting his hand into Javi's shirt, yanking Javi in for a hard kiss.

“Have I told you lately that I really fucking love you?”

“I'm glad you do. If you didn't, this situation would be awkward instead of romantic.”

“Damn right it's romantic. Take off your pants.”

“... romance is dead.”

George smirks.


End file.
